


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 27 - Identity Crisis Resolved

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-02
Updated: 2005-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DCCOMICS.<br/>SPECIAL THANKS: To my beta, Georgia Peach</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 27 - Identity Crisis Resolved

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 27 - Identity Crisis Resolved

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Even the best fall down sometimes, 

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme, 

Out of the doubt that fills my mind, 

I somehow find, you and I - 

Collide. 

"Collide" performed by Howie Day 

January 12, 2004 

Smallville 

This year, Smallville has one hundred twenty-three seniors - Every one waiting impatiently for graduation to arrive. Across farms and suburban neighborhoods, down Main Street and throughout the community, teenagers waited for word from the college of their choice. Early admissions started trickling in last week. As always, some hearts were broken, others soared high. Still, with nervous fingers, the youth of Smallville ripped open correspondence embossed with collegiate seals and prayed. As the frenzy of nerves spread throughout the town, no one was left untouched by it and, in this, Justin Gaines was no different. 

Except that Justin waited for something entirely different. 

Last month, while fighting for control, someone contacted him. Strong and powerful, compassionate and understanding, it granted him the control he needed to force back the whirlwind his powers created. It was not the first time. For weeks before, he'd received aid from this unseen force, but that was the first time it made its presence known. It asked for nothing. In fact, it said nothing at all until last week. 

Echoing in his head, the voice said, "I'm sending you word." 

"Who are you?" asked Justin. 

"Someone like you." 

That is how this letter came to be in his hands. Standing in six inches of snow, feeling the cold bite at his face, Justin somehow knew this was the letter for which he waited. Before ripping the envelope open and unfolding the sheet inside, he quickly read the return address on the letter: 

Westchester School for Gifted Youngsters 1407 Greymalkin Lane.  
Salem Center, NY  
10274 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Same Time 

Different Place 

Their lips slid over each other effortlessly. Hands on each other, they sank further into the mattress. Ever bold, one set of lips traveled down smooth skin, settling just above a plaid collar. Stretching out uncomfortably, Clark looked up at the ceiling as Lex unbuttoned his shirt. His eyes fixed on the crown moldings, Clark felt Lex kiss his chest, right over his heart. Swallowing hard, Clark wriggled with tension when Lex reached for his belt. His body rigid, Clark managed to not react when Lex unbuckled his belt and undid the top button of his jeans. However, as Lex started to pull down his zipper, Clark covered Lex's hand with his and said, "Wait." 

Flushed in the face, Lex looked up and asked, "What's wrong?" 

Pushing up on his elbows, Clark whispered, "I'm sorry." 

Up on his knees, Lex straddled Clark's legs. Slowly, he reached out and cupped Clark's cheek. "You've been standoffish since you broke your engagement. Are you regretting your decision?" 

In a full-seated position, Clark wrapped his arms around Lex's waist. "No. Don't think that. Don't ever think that." 

With both of his hands on Clark's shoulders, Lex asked, "What is it then?" 

His eyes squeezed shut, Clark dropped his chin to chest. "I keep seeing those pictures." 

Cupping Clark's chin, Lex forced him to meet his eye. "You got nothing to feel bad about. Those pictures that Raymond showed you bother you and with good reason. They'll probably cause you pause for the rest of your life, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. It will make you more careful." 

"I don't know if I can be careful." 

"I think you can." 

"How can you know?" 

"I have faith in you." 

Pushing away from Lex, Clark scurried off the bed. Pacing back and forth, he said, "I'm sure every single one of those dead people had faith at one point, too." 

With a shrug, Lex laid out on the bed. "You're probably right." 

Stopped in mid-pace, Clark stared at Lex. "That's the last thing I expected you to say." 

"Clark, there are no rules here. Nothing says you have to do anything today, tomorrow, next week, with me or anybody else." 

Slinking like a panther, Lex rose off the bed and walked up to Clark. "Truth is Clark, I want you. I'd be lying if I said anything else." 

With his arms wrapped around Clark's waist, Lex let his hands rest on Clark's ass. "I love you. I want this to be good for you, too. I know it's your first time. So, I can be patient. After all, I've been patient for over two years." 

Running his arms around Lex's shoulders, Clark leaned in for a kiss. A breath separated them as he sighed against Lex's soft lips, "Thanks." 

Capturing another kiss, Lex drew it out as long as he could. Looking Clark in the eyes, he squeezed Clark's ass as he warned, "I'm patient, but I'm not a saint. Don't make me wait too long." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

January 19, 2004 

Kent Farm 

Glancing over his shoulder, Clark smiled. Carefully, he put down the fence post he was about to drive into the Earth and he waved. "Hey, long time, no see." 

Nodding, Justin stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. As he approached Clark, he glanced at the fence posts still on the ground and the row already standing. With a slight chuckle, he sighed, "You are a trip, Clark. Cool, but a trip." 

Against one of the standing fence posts, Clark leaned with his arms crossed and asked, "What's goin' on?" 

Soberly, Justin looked out over the Kent farm and replied, "I'm leaving Smallville tomorrow." 

"What?" 

Quickly, Justin explained, "You know that my powers have always been kinda touch and go. In the last year, they've become completely uncontrollable. So, I'm going somewhere to find some control." 

Breaking away from Clark's intense eyes, he continued, "I hurt Chloe, Clark." 

He felt Clark push off the post. With his hands up, Justin clarified, "She's okay. I didn't hurt her bad, but still, I'm leaving Smallville to protect her." 

"I understand." 

"I knew you would." 

Slowly, Clark walked over to Justin. "How long will you be gone?" 

"Until I'm sure that I'm not threat to Chloe anymore. I don't know how long that's going to be." 

"What do you need from me?" 

"Watch over Chloe for me." 

Without hesitation, Clark agreed, "I'd be honored." 

Punching Clark lightly on the arm, Justin said, "Thanks a lot, man. I knew I could count on you." 

"Justin?" 

"Yeah?" 

"When did you know?" 

"Know what?" 

"That it was time to leave." 

Wiping his hand across his forehead, Justin whistled. "I suppose it was when I looked in her eyes and realized I saw nothing but fear." 

"Would you have left sooner?" 

Narrowing his eyes, Justin asked, "What do you mean?" 

Back at the row of posts, Clark placed his hands on one, feeling how firmly it hugged the earth. "Say you knew that your powers were dangerous from the beginning. Would you have left then? Before anything happened between you and Chloe." 

"When you say anything?" 

"Sex, Justin. Would you have left before you had sex?" 

A little bit at a time, Justin started to laugh. Shaking his head, he looked up at Clark and asked, "Don't tell me. It's been a year and a half since the last time we had a little talk like this. Don't tell me that you still haven't done anything with Lex." 

Red-faced, Clark turned around. His arms crossed, he replied, "I guess that is what I'm telling you." 

Stunned, Justin fell silent. He blinked twice before letting a series of laughter flow. As he gripped his stomach, Justin wiped at his eyes as he forced out, "Oh God, Clark. I really needed that. I've been so tense lately." 

Finally, he noticed that Clark was not laughing. Standing up straight, he said, "You're totally serious." 

Nodding, Clark let out a heavy sigh. 

"What the hell happened?" 

"I'm sorry I asked, okay?" 

With a hand on Clark's bicep, Justin quickly said, "Look. Look, look, look, look, look. Look. I'm sorry. The short answer to your question is no. I wouldn't have left then. I would have tried everything short of prolonged unconsciousness to stay because she means that much to me and she has since the beginning." 

As he let his hands fall by his sides, Clark asked, "So you waited until she was afraid of you?" 

Suddenly somber, Justin nodded. "I'm not proud of that. I should have left a long time ago. Even If I didn't have anyplace to go, I should have spared her the last six months and yet, I wouldn't give those six months up for the world." 

Softly, Justin whispered, "I tried to keep my powers under control. I really tried. They just got too strong over time, especially when I was with her. No, that isn't true. For the past year, it hasn't just been around her. I lost control anytime I got upset. I'd go out into lonely fields and cut loose, let the tornado spin all it wanted until finally, I could control it again." 

"There came a point, where I couldn't regain control anymore. I couldn't do it on my own. That's when I should have left, but I wish I didn't need to leave at all." 

Firmly, he took a hold of Clark's arm. "Powers are a gift and a curse. Just don't let them hold you back. Don't let them take from you the best parts of living. Give it a shot with Lex. Deal with what happens afterwards." 

"And what if something really bad happens?" 

"Like?" 

Swallowing hard, Clark whispered, "What if I kill him?" 

"Believe me, Clark. There at the end, it came close to that with Chloe. That's why I'm leaving. You have to try, Clark. You have to see if it is that bad. If it is, then leave, but don't leave before you try, or you'll regret it the rest of your life." 

Placing a hand on Justin's shoulder, Clark sighed, "Thanks. You've always been a good friend, Justin. I'm sorry to lose you." 

"I know what you mean, Clark. Hey, how long would it take for you to get me to Metropolis?" 

"About fifteen minutes." 

"Can you take me to the airport in Metropolis tomorrow morning?" 

"Sure, when does your flight leave?" 

"Eight in the morning. I'll meet you outside the high school at seven. That okay for you?" 

"Sure." 

Turning away, Justin started walking away. After a few paces, he called back, "See you then, Clark." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Some Hours Later 

Smallville High School 

In the Torch newsroom on a bitterly cold morning, Chloe stopped short. In the dark room, Justin sat at her computer, typing furiously. Carefully, Chloe advanced until she reached the glowing screen and looked over his shoulder. With a gasp, she scanned the papers on the desk beside him. Gripping the back of his chair, she asked, "What are you doing?" 

The typing stopped. Not looking at her, Justin replied, "Filling out a transfer request." 

The typing resumed, as she cried, "Why? Where to?" 

This time, the typing didn't stop. "Where? To a school in New York. Why? Because I can't live this way anymore." 

Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, Chloe shook him as she mimicked, "Because you can't live this way anymore? What is that supposed to mean?" 

This time, when the typing stopped, Justin turned to face her. "I've lost control, Chloe. You know it and I know it." 

Staring at him with shimmering eyes, Chloe tried to reassure, "You'll get better. You will. You'll learn to control it again and everything will be just fine." 

Taking Chloe's hands, Justin agreed, "I will, but not here. I need to go somewhere where people like me learn how to live in this world without destroying the people they care about." 

Roughly, she pulled her hands away as she spat, "Sounds like you've made up your mind already." 

"I have. The transfer will be complete in time for when the semester begins in two weeks." 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Chloe said, "So, you're just going to walk away from me. After everything we've been through." 

With his hands on her hips, he tried to ignore the way she flinched as he promised, "I'm not your Mom. I'm not leaving forever." 

He released her as he picked up the letter he received. "I got this brochure a couple weeks ago." 

With a vicious flick of her wrist, she snatched the brochure away and read the title out loud, "The Westchester School for Gifted Youngsters." 

"I called them today. I spoke to the professor in charge. He thinks he can help me." 

"Justin, you can't just believe what some person tells you over the phone. What if it's a trap?" 

Shrugging, Justin replied, "Then, it is. I have to take this on faith, Chloe because, in the end, staying is too terrible a thing to consider. Lex told me about something once. It was called Pasqual's wager. Basically, I have to have faith because if it isn't true, if this professor can't help me, I'm no worse off. But if he can, I might be able to come back to you one day." 

"How can you say this to me?" 

Grabbing her arm, Justin pushed her shirtsleeve up. "Look at your arm. Look at the bruises. I did that. I put those there. Me. I can't let it happen again." 

She pulled her arm away and tugged her sleeve down. Her hands rolled into fists as she protested, "I still don't want you to go. I love you so much." 

With a tug on her hand, Justin pulled her down onto his lap. Gently, he brushed away the tears that finally broke free. As he cradled her against his chest, he said, "I love you, too. So much and that's why I have to go." 

Letting the tears fall without restraint, Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck. With her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "I know. I understand. At least, we have the next two weeks." 

When she felt the tension in his shoulders, she knew something else was wrong. When she pulled away, she saw his tear streaked cheeks and heard his softly spoken words. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. The professor is sending a jet to pick me up." 

Her breath hitching, she asked, "So soon?" 

"It can't be avoided." 

Desperately, Chloe held onto him as she asked, "Will you stay with me tonight?" 

"Of course." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

January 13, 2004 

Metropolis International Airport 

Terminal 3 - Charter Flights Only 

"So, here we are. M.I.A. Seven-twenty-six on the dot." 

Laughing, Justin took his suitcase from Clark. "That sure is a fancy trick you have there, Clark." 

"I suppose it comes in handy sometimes." 

As he smoothed out his hair, Justin commented, "I suppose it does." 

Stretching out his hand, he said, "It's been an honor knowing you, Clark." 

As he returned Justin's hand in a firm handshake, Clark whispered, "You sound like I'm never going to see you again." 

"You might not. I hope this thing works, but just in case, thanks for everything." 

Turning away, Justin paused. Looking over his shoulder at Clark, he said, "Y'know what's the worst part of this? I don't want to leave. It kills me to know that I have to leave her. If I could just have found a way to control my powers on my own, I wouldn't have had to watch her cry this morning." 

"I hope you find the help you're looking for." 

"Thanks again, man. You've been a good friend, Clark. Here's to hoping that I get to see you again someday." 

Waving at Justin's retreating figure, Clark watched Justin go through airport security until he could no longer be seen with standard sight. With a heavy sigh, he left the airport on foot. Just outside, he watched several planes leave, wondering if Justin was on one of them. Hearing Justin's words drum through his head, he headed for the highway at super speed. 

Leaving Metropolis behind, Clark threw his cares to the wind. Worries over curfews fell to the wayside. Fears over what might happen flew off his shoulders, leaving him feeling light as he soared over every field between Metropolis and Luthor Castle. Forgoing the front door, Clark sailed into Lex's chambers via the balcony. 

As he dropped softly down in the balcony, Clark quietly opened the French doors that led to Lex's bedroom, but found the place deserted. Sighing loudly, he thought, ' _Not exactly what I had in mind_. _With my luck_ , _he_ ' _ll be at the factory_.' 

Over at Lex's bed, Clark picked up the phone. Dialing Lex's cell phone number, Clark held his breath. With a click, the phone picked up, "Luthor here." 

"Lex?" 

"Clark? Are you calling from inside the castle?" 

"Yeah, how did you know?" 

"Caller I.D." 

"Of course." 

"So, um Clark, what's going on?" 

"Where are you?" 

"Downstairs in my office. Where are you?" 

"In your bedroom." 

Over the line, Clark heard a bang. He exhaled when Lex came back on the line. "Sorry about that. Is this what I think it is, Clark?" 

"Yeah, Lex. Come on up. I'll be waiting." 

Immediately, the line went dead. No less than four minutes later, Lex slammed the bedroom door open. Closing the door with dramatic flair, Lex walked over to the bed, loosening his tie along the way. Pulling the offending scrap of cloth over his head, he threw it across the room just as he reached Clark. 

Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Clark and kissed him. As he held him tightly, Lex shifted him down onto the bed. Shifting across the mattress, Lex sought a comfortable position. His hands ran over Clark's body as Clark reached down to pull his shirt from his slacks. 

Struggling up to his knees, Lex straddled Clark's waist as he unbuttoned his shirt and flung it aside. Roughly, Lex grabbed Clark's hands and placed them against his chest, inviting exploration. As Clark's hands slowly slid across the smooth skin, Lex moved his hands down, finding his obvious erection. 

As he scooted back, Lex undid Clark's belt and pants. Pulling the zipper down, Lex wasted no time freeing Clark's erection from its confines. Slowly, he pumped it. With a hungry grin, Lex watched the way Clark's eyes rolled back in his head. As Clark's arms fell to the side, Lex scurried down his body. Taking Clark into his mouth, he pushed against Clark's raised hips. With his hands, he held Clark in place as he sucked, hummed and licked Clark into a frenzy. When he felt a shaky hand run over his head, Lex knew it wouldn't be long. He wasn't wrong. Within moments, Clark arched his back and came. 

Scrambling up Clark's body, Lex undid his belt along the way. Freeing his erection from his slacks, he started to jack off. With the sight of Clark's flushed face before him, the slightly open mouth and hungry eyes, it took only seconds for Lex to throw back his head as he covered Clark's belly with his seed. 

Slumping forward, Lex panted heavily. Again and again, he rolled his forehead back and forth across Clark's forehead. "That takes the edge off." 

"Edge?" replied Clark, groggily. 

Gingerly, Lex slid to the side. Lying on his left side, Lex propped his head on his hand. Looking down at Clark, he smiled warmly. "You're seventeen. All you are is edge." 

Slowly, lightly, they started laughing. Letting smiles and easy joy wash over them, they held each other. As they surfaced from their mirth, Lex's eyes grew dark once again. With a hand on Clark's cheek, he silenced the last of the laughter. Leaning down, he captured Clark's lips. Easily, he drew out the moment as he held tightly to Clark's lips and moved on top of him again. 

With a final kiss, he sat up. Reverently, he ran his hands up and down Clark's chest. Withdrawing his hands, he stepped off the bed. Confidently, he took Clark by the hand and led him off the bed. Without saying a word, Lex began to strip off what remained of his clothes. It took Lex's slacks hitting the floor in a crumpled heap before Clark got the idea and started pulling at his clothes and kicking off his shoes. 

Finally naked, Lex stood and waited. A pinch of laughter easily hid behind the hand resting over his mouth as he watched Clark hop on one foot, jeans around his ankles, wrestling with a work boot. Patiently waiting, he watched as Clark triumphantly dragged off the offending footwear with a growl. Quietly, he made his way to the bed once again and stretched out on the mattress as Clark kicked his pants and underwear off. 

Spreading his arms, Lex welcomed Clark to his bed. Sinking onto the mattress, a subtle shaking filled Clark's hands as he let them glide over Lex's body. Quickly, he found his hands encased in Lex's steady hold. Side by side, facing one another, Lex whispered, "It's okay to be nervous." 

Blushing, Clark replied, "Thanks." 

Immediately, Lex started to place soft kisses on Clark's folded hands. "We're going to take this slow now. I'm going to give you the first time to end all first times." 

"You already have." 

With a feral smile, Lex leaned down and kissed Clark. Pulling a breath away, he sighed, "You haven't seen anything yet, Kent." 


End file.
